Songs out of Clay
by Cat 2
Summary: When Robin is captured by the Church and threatened with Exocism, the outlaws will need all thier skills and help from a crusaders' daughter to free him. First attempt at Robin Hood FF, so Please R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note. I own nothing and have no idea where this story comes from. This takes place after the 2nd series, but ignores the last episode. Nice reviews make me update quicker.

Songs out of Clay

His head hurt. That was the first thing he was aware of.

Wincing he opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back, gazing up at a white high vaulted ceiling.

His head ached too much for him to take in any other details.

A face swam into view, tousled and wrinkled like a walnut.

It gazed kindly down at him.

"You're awake." The face said.

He tried to speak but his voice would not come.

The face swam out of view and came back with a pottery beaker clasped in its hand.

"Drink this." It said, gently.

He did so gladly. The mixture was vile, but eased the pain in his head.

"Where." He managed to grasp. "Where am I?"

The face shook.

"No questions. Rest now."

He wanted to argue, to protest, but the blackness was creeping at the edges of his vision.

The face nodded, satisfied.

"Yes. Sleep." As he passed in unconsciousness, he heard him add.

"Soon you will be well."

* * *

_The road to Nottingham, England._

Magdalen cursed the road, cursed her uncle, cursed the king even, but under her breathe. She was not stupid and had no desire to hang for pretty treason.

Gripping the bridle tightly in her hands, she peered out from under her hood at the road ahead of her.

According to the landlady at the inn she had stayed at the night before, she didn't have far to go.

She leant down, stroking Jet's muzzle.

"Come my beauty." She muttered, and set off into the forest.

* * *

_Sherwood Forest._

"We have to find him!"  
"How?" John demanded. "We've no idea where they've taken him."

He glanced, not unsympathetically, down at Will, who was having his head treated by Djaq.

Will shook his head, wincing as he did so.

"Aah. No. I told you, one moment we were both entering the house, next I was where you found me."

"Why did they take you?" Djaq wondered, but the sound of horse's hooves made them fall silent.

* * *

His head hurt less this time, and he was able to take in more of his surroundings.

He was in a small, white washed cell, probably part of the infirmary of some monastic house. This was further evidenced by the crucifix hanging above the bed.

He was lying under the clean linen sheets.

He attempted to pull himself up into a sitting position, but he couldn't' move his arms or legs.

He turned his head, to one side and stared.

Tightly knotted rope cords bound his wrists and held his arms to the bed. His attempts to move his feet, told him that they were likewise secured

Desperately he struggled against the cords, his voice rising to a scream.

* * *

Magdalen had to hand to these men, they were better than most of the men she had encountered on the road.

She had not seen their lookout, and wouldn't have heard them had Jet bristled at the sound of a bow been drawn.

Yes. They were good. Only problem, she was better.

The large man now knelt, clutching a bleeding arm.

Jet was keeping the Moor at bay.

And the dark hair man had present few difficulties.

The man she was fighting now was the one she was truly concerned about.

Armed with a scaren sword and a round shield, his movements proclaimed him as an experienced fighter.

Briefly she wandered how he came to be with these outlaws, but reasoned that it was probably the usual story. A useful man in war, but of no use in peace.

With this in mind she lunged forward, apparently a clumsy move.

The small man behaved exactly as she would have expected, bring his sword upwards and lunging forward for a killing blow.

She grabbed his sword twisting it, while a blow from her knee brought him to his.

"Anyone comes closer," she snarled, a dagger at his throat. "And he dies."

Again the unusualness of this group was proved. Rather than try to rush her, they drew back.

"Now." She said, regarding her captive. "What is your name?"

* * *

"I said," the young person repeated, bringing the dagger even closer.

"What is your name?"

"Eww. Ouch. Much."

"Much?" the accented voice demanded again. "Much the miller's son."

"Yes. That," he swallowed. "That would be me."

"Much." His captor demanded again. "Who was bondsman to Robin of Loxley?"

"Yes." Much observed, feeling the knife release form his throat. He gazed up, seeking some familiarity in the face.

It gazed at him as though making a decision.

"Then you'd best take me to your master," the young person said. "My name is Magdalen de Halle. I have a message for him."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

For Keiri Bradon. Thanks for the review. Hope this keeps you reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2

_The Abbey of St Jerome._

His screams brought people.

First the face he had seen earlier.

Then two Benedictine Brothers, one older, one middle aged. And finally.

"YOU!"

"Aah. There, now you see, Father."

Like the Villain in some mummer's play, the Sheriff of Nottingham stood, robed in black.

"Even in this holy place, the demon seizes him."

The middle aged man nodded his face grave.

"We must pray that he finds the strength to fight such a..."

Behind the brother's back, the sheriff smile was broadening. It was too much for him to bear. His struggling became more determined, as he ragged and wept against his bonds.

"Brothers Zacachurus, Benjamin." The face was calling.

Two huge Lay Brothers entered the small room. At orders from their superiors, they held his arms and legs.

"Brother Roger," the younger man was saying, "is highly capable in these cases."

Brother Roger was, at that moment, mixing an amber liquid in an earthenware beaker.

He fought valiantly, but ultimately enough of the evil liquid made it past him, and he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Sherwood Forest_

"We don't know where he is." Much admitted, as the knife was withdrawn from his throat, and his captor helped him to his feet.

The green eyes, piecing, haunting regarded him uncertainly, for a few moments.

"You'd best tell me all about it." She said, finally, leading her mount away from Djax.

"And how do we know you won't lead the Sheriff's men to us?" John demanded, his face flushed.

The girl cocked her head, as though trying to decide whether to kill him for the insult. Eventually, she pulled off her gloves and tugged a ring off her finger.

"This should convince you!" she snarled, chucking it to Much. As he held it up to the light, a wolf's head could be seen.

"De Wolf." He muttered, in surprise.

* * *

_The Outlaw's Camp_

"Sir John De Wolf." Much repeated, still in a state of shock, as they led the horses along the secret paths of the forest. "And how is Black John these days? I didn't know he'd had a child."

"He hasn't." Magdalen said. "My father was Robert De Halle, John's cousin. He died in the east, so his brother brought me home; he's in the Templers, which is no life for a woman. The King appointed Sir John as my guardian. He is my only family."

There was sympathy in the big man's eyes, the one Much had called John, and she wondered, not for the first time, how many could view such men as monsters.

"In regards to my guardian," she continued, "he is well. In fact he is the reason I am here. He has been appointed as Coroner for the kingdom and as he comes to Nottingham in two weeks, he wished to speak to his old friends." She glanced at them. "he has told me much of the bravery of Robin and his man Much in the Holy Land, where they served in the King's bodyguard together."

She paused.

"You said that you received an urgent message telling you to go to Bestwood?"

Will nodded. "We went to the village and found the house described. Robin entered first, then I..."

"Then as you bent down to enter the house, someone hit you over the head." Magdalen finished. Noticing the surprise on their faces, she added. "Oldest trick in the book." She led Jet to the tethering post, and secured the horse. She then started digging in the saddlebags.

"I think I can explain why they left you alone." She said to Will. Extracting a roll of parchment from the bags, she handed it over to Much and started rubbing down Jet.  
"For services rendered to the crown, Robin Earl of Huntington, Much, John Little, William Scarlet and Djax are hereby pardoned for all crimes committed against this crown and the land. It uses bigger words, but that's the meaning." She said, frowning. "It is supposed to have read out in all the towns of the Shire."

"No surprise it wasn't." John observed bitterly.

Magdalen nodded. "Indeed, but I am surprised that he dares so openly defy the king. Most simply have the declaration read and still hunt the men." She suddenly smiled. "But I think we can persuade them to tell us where they have taken him."

"Oh Really?" Much demanded. "We just walk up to the castle and ask the Sheriff. Yes, that'll really work."

"Don't be ridiculous." Magdalen said, resaddling her horse and digging in the saddlebag. "My guardian sent me with a message for Robin of Loxley. As far as I know, he was pardoned, and thus I have no reason to think that I will find him anywhere other than at his home." She smiled. "I can be very persuasive when I want to."

She continued digging in the bags.

"And no lady would ever make such a trip alone. She must have a maid." The men continued, to stare at her, baffled.

"And what," she continued, withdrawing a long silken dress and holding it up to the light. "Is more natural than a child raised in the east should have a Moorish Maid?"

She smiled with Djax, as understanding dawned on the Moor's face.

* * *

_Loxley_

"With the harvest we should be able to for fill all our commitments_"

"Sir Guy." Magdalen interrupted. "I am sure your...stewardship has been without fault." She smiled inwardly at the displeasure on the man's face. She had, despite her protests and frequent demands to speak to Robin, been taken around the tiny village, with a young woman who had been introduced as Marion.

"But I have an urgent message for Robin of Loxley I have left my travelling companions at the Priory. I wish to return to them before dark."

It was in fact only two hours after midday in the height of summer, but it had the desired effect. If possible, the suave face darkened further.

He turned slightly towards Marion.

"We have business to discuss. Perhaps you should return home with the maid to accompany..."

"Forgive me." Magdalen interrupted him, "but where I go, Sara goes."

The face darkened further.

It was a handsome face, dark with black eyes like her guardian. However where her guardian's eyes reflected his thoughts, these were guarded. A dangerous man, but with the potential for good.

Perhaps that was why the woman stayed with him, for she smiled at him as she walked away from him.

Sir Guy led Magdalen and Djax to the Manor house's hall. Drinks were served by a Steward who looked like he must have been around at the time of Noah and after he departed, Sir Guy took a sip and began.

"The months following Robin's return were not easy..."  
"I am aware of his trouble with the law." Interrupted Magdalen. "I am also aware that he was pardoned nearly six months ago."

The eyebrows drew together. This one was smooth, Magdalen thought. He continued, as though she hadn't spoken. "The Crusaders were hard on him..."

"On all of us." Magdalen said, trying to force him to the point.

"It was a few months ago, after the death of his man Much," Magdalen kicked Djax to keep her quiet and focused her attention on Sir Guy's face.

"It became apparent that he was sick in spirit, maybe even bewitched." He glanced at the door. "I do not wish the lady Marion to know. She and Robin were betrothed. She and most of the villagers believe that Robin has gone to thank the king."

"We will be careful." Magdalen promised. She sipped her ale. "Where is he in truth?"

Watching this one, she was impressed. He was a good liar. Not a great one, but a good one.

Sir Guy met her eyes as he responded.

"The Abbey of St Jerome at Arnold"

TBC


End file.
